Late Autumn Storm
by knittingknots
Summary: Post Manga. One evening, InuYasha and Kagome are trapped by a sudden storm when on the way home. As they snuggle by the fire, why does Kagome start giggling? And what does InuYasha want to show her? Takes place in 1562 in my timeline.


_I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters created by Rumiko Takahashi_

**Late Autumn Storm**

Outside the winds howled as the winter storm buffeted the little house, snuggled in a clearing in the forest about halfway between Kaede's village and their new home in the mountains. The small hunter's cabin was dusty and nearly empty, but the roof and walls seemed stout, and they were grateful to find it before the storm hit.

But now it was upon them. InuYasha dashed out one last time, checking the hut and making sure they would be safe until the morning

Kagome was sitting before the fire and was looking through her travel bag as InuYasha stepped through the door, carrying an extra armful of wood to add to their supply. His shoulders and hair were dusted with a coat of snow.

"Yuki-onna must be really angry tonight," InuYasha said, dropping the wood. "It's really wrapping up to be a nasty night out there. This ought to hold us for the night."

"Good thing you knew about this place," Kagome said, putting away the things she had used to make dinner. "That storm came up so fast. Who would have expected it to be like this so early?"

Shrugging, he came and sat down by her. "This time of year is tricky. I've been caught before."

"I'm just glad we left Atae with Rin and your brother this time," Kagome said. She knelt over the bundle of things that InuYasha normally carried, and pulled out a bundle of rolled-up blankets.

He put two damp pieces of wood on the edge of the fire to dry out and burn later. "Yeah, that worked out well. Hate for the little guy to get caught out in all of this." He chuckled.

"Yeah," she said, unrolling their bedroll near the fire pit. "It's warmer in here now. Maybe you should take your suikan off so it can dry out." She got under the covers.

"Yeah," he said, unfastening his ties. "And my hakama, too. Snow was starting to pile up. Got room for me under your blanket?"

Kagome propped up her head on one arm and smiled up at him as she watched him shed the red fire rat clothes and hang them up on pegs near the shuttered window. "You know it," she said, admiring how he looked in just the white linen shirt, and at how his legs flexed as he walked. He hurried back, though, to join her under the covers.

"I thought you said it was warm in here," he said as he slid under the blanket.

"No, I said it was warmer," she replied, laughing. "And it's a whole lot warmer than it is outside." As if to make her point, a particularly strong gust of wind rattled the hut.

InuYasha listened to the wind and got up to toss another piece of wood on the fire. As he turned back around, he saw that she was giggling.

"What're you laughing at, woman?" he asked as he moved back beside her, tucking the blanket in to keep out the cold.

She rolled away from him, letting his snuggle up behind her. "Oh, I was just remembering something from when I was on the other side of the well." She smiled, and brought her hand up to her face to hide another giggle.

"You gonna tell me," he asked, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close.

"It's silly," she said.

"So?" he replied. His breath tickled her ear. "Now I want to know."

"Well, it's silly, but I'll tell you. The storytellers when I grew up would sometimes write stories where the hero and the heroine get stuck in a snowstorm or other disaster, and have to keep each other warm on a cold, cold night. It was usually a way to get them to admit their feelings for each other, and maybe do more than that."

"So what's funny about that, woman?" he asked, prompting his head up on one arm.

The fire popped as she rolled around to look at him. "Sometimes, when we were searching for the shards and Naraku, if we had a quiet moment, I used to daydream about that happening to us. It just struck me funny that when it finally did happen to us, we've been married for years."

He smiled at her, a crooked sheepish smile and ran his hand through his hair.

"I told you it was silly," she said, burying her face in his kosode.

He nuzzled the side of her neck. "What if I told you I used to have the same type of daydreams?"

She looked up at him. "Oh yeah?"

He nodded. "We'd be off alone together, and we'd be caught in a storm, and I'd have to take you some place where I could warm you up to keep you from dying from the cold."

"Oh, and what would you do in these daydreams," Kagome asked.

InuYasha's eyes glittered in the firelight, warm and amused, and something else. "First," he said, reaching for the obi to her kosode, "was to take off all your wet clothes, because," he continued, releasing the obi's knot, "everyone knows that if its freezing cold and your clothes are wet you could freeze to death." His hand slipped under the smooth fabric, making her gasp at the sensation as he traced a line down towards her hip.

"And then what?" Kagome said.

"I'd try to get you warm by just holding you, but when that didn't work, I'd have to get undressed to give you skin to skin warmth."

Kagome unfastened the ties that kept his kosode closed. "Like this?" she asked, sliding her own hand underneath the fine linen of his shirt.

"And then you'd wake up and realize we were naked together, and instead of getting angry," he said, capturing her hand, "you'd reach down and touch me." He drew her hand gently down across his abdomen and past the thatch of his pubic hair and gasped slightly as her warm soft fingers wrapped around his shaft.

"Like that?" Kagome said.

"Just like that, woman," he said.

"Bet I can do it better now than I did in your fantasies," she said, tracing her fingers down his length and across the sensitive areas along and behind his sac and on the smooth skin of his inner thigh.

He closed his eyes and bucked as she touched a particularly sensitive spot. "Oh yeah," he said. "Even the first time." Kagome's mouth found his neck, and she kissed a line from his jaw to his shoulder. "Had no idea it could feel so good."

She ran her tongue up the center of his throat. He groaned. "And then what?" she asked.

InuYasha, his eyes dark and heavy-lidded and feral, rolled her over. "It'll be better if I show you," he said.

The wind, as if applauding, shook the building. In the fire pit, a piece of wood popped, cascading sparks.


End file.
